


Admiration

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Fluff, I have needs ok, M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Klaus catches Jesper admiring the sleigh and his light teasing riles up Jesper.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 16
Kudos: 364





	Admiration

**Admiration **

.🎁💌🎁.

Jesper looked at the sleigh with a fond smile gracing his face. He ran his hands over the polished wood, running his fingers along the designs, and stopped at the gap for the seating. He felt warmth fill his chest as he looked at the sleigh, it had withstood five Christmases already and it still looked brand new. Klaus had done most of the upkeep, though Jesper helped every now and then.

"Hey."

Jesper looked up from the sleigh with a start, then blushed faintly as he saw Klaus in the doorway of the shed. The embarrassment of being caught by his love had him stuttering back a reply, "H-H-Hey! When did you get back?"

"Just now." Klaus answered as he stepped into the shed, closing the door to keep out the cold. "I saw that you weren't in the house so I thought I'd look for you."

Klaus walked up to the sleigh and gave a knowing look to Jesper on the other side. Jesper looked back at him in confusion for a solid minute before giving up on trying to decipher the man.

"What?" he asked, "I'm not doing anything bad."

"Oh, it's nothing." Klaus said as a smile came to his face. "Just, you being out here, Christmas is just a month or so away… You're excited."

"Psh, no, well—yeah, it's fun!" Jesper defended then looked at the names carved into the wood. Klaus followed his gaze then moved to get into the sleigh.

"Yeah, it's fun and it feels right, but I believe there's more to it," Klaus suggested as he sat down.

"Oh, you believe huh?" Jesper huffed as he climbed into the sleigh as well. He took his seat as usual, feeling the plush seat suck him in and instinctively leaned into Klaus. Klaus shook his head and draped his arm around Jesper as he said, "Yeah, I do." It took Jesper a minute to realize how they were sitting then pulled away, but not from Klaus's arm.

"It's cold out there ok?" Jesper started. "You have plenty of body heat."

"Oh, that's what that's been about? Body heat?" Klaus questioned making Jesper blush and try to pull away. Klaus didn't let him get away and curled his arm even more, bringing Jesper to press into his chest. "So, you're saying our whole relationship was based off your need for warmth?" Jesper blinked rapidly at the question and opened his mouth to form any type of retort but he kept falling short.

"Now, that's— You know— I—!"

Klaus chuckled as Jesper gave up trying to use his words. He fixed him a glare, though it turned more into a pout, and Klaus just reached out with his other hand to hold Jesper's face. Jesper calmed down significantly once Klaus started to rub his thumb against his cheek and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Bullying your _lover_ is not very nice." Jesper pouted as he touched Klaus's hand with his own. "You could end up on the naughty list."

Klaus leaned in close to Jesper, stopping with just a bit of gap between them.

"Well, that's a shame" Klaus said, voice unbearably deep and sending a shiver down Jesper's back. "I like seeing my lover flustered."

Jesper bit his bottom lip as heard that, then looked away from Klaus's eyes to his lips then back up again.

"There's, other ways of making me like that."

"Oh?" Klaus asked as Jesper moved a hand to tangle it in his beard and pull lightly.

"Oh yeah," he confirmed as he made Klaus close the gap between them and kissed him chastely.

Klaus moved his hand from Jesper's face to the back of his neck, pulling him in more as he kissed him. Jesper hummed in approval as his other hand found its way to Klaus's coat and held onto him. Klaus deepened the kiss and gently nudged at Jesper's lips with his tongue, which parted without hesitation. Jesper moaned as he slid his tongue alongside Klaus's and tried to scoot closer to get more contact. Klaus did him one better and pulled him up and into his lap. Jesper broke the kiss to gasp at the quick movement then grinned as he settled into his new seat.

"T-Told ya," Jesper said, reminding Klaus of their earlier conversation.

"That you did," Klaus agreed running a hand over Jesper's bright red cheeks and into his orange hair. Jesper moaned softly as the hand ran through his hair, pulling on the strands lightly, then groaned as he looked at Klaus. The man had a look of pure adoration and want on his face and it was downright criminal. Jesper pulled free from the hand and leaned down quick to give Klaus a bruising kiss. Klaus moaned softly as Jesper invaded his mouth and pressed himself against him. He loved it when Jesper got like this, so eager and riled up. He hadn't intended for things to get this heated, but he should have known that once he started there wasn't any turning back.

They kissed each other hungrily in the sleigh, barely taking a moment to breath between kisses. Jesper had his hands tangled in Klaus's hair and beard and Klaus had his hands on the back of Jesper's neck and ass. Klaus only held him like this for support, but it quickly took on another motive as Jesper pushed his hips forward, letting Klaus feel just how turned on he was. Klaus groaned as he felt Jesper's erection and pushed Jesper's hips down to feel his own.

"Klaus," Jesper whined as he pulled back from the kiss to grind in the man's lap.

"Hold on," Klaus said as he held Jesper's hips steady then moved the man off his lap.

Jesper wanted to protest at being moved, but kept quiet as he quickly found himself laid down in the sleigh and his boots and pants were pulled off. Jesper watched with intensity as Klaus stripped him then spread his legs, one leg over the seat and the other over the front. Klaus looked up at Jesper, watching the way his eyes screamed with anticipation and his chest rise and fall from breathing too quickly. Klaus kept his eyes on Jesper on as he moved in, placing kisses on Jesper's thigh and moving further up until he reached his prize. Jesper jerked at the gentle kiss and sucked in a breath as Klaus kissed his cock. Jesper grabbed at his cloak and shoved it into his mouth as he watched Klaus kiss his way up his cock then open his mouth to devour it. The sensation was intense and had Jesper snap his head back and groan around the cloak in his mouth. Klaus smirked at the reaction and kept up his actions, sucking Jesper from root to tip, making him lose himself in the euphoria.

He didn't go too far however, he stopped before Jesper could find release and pulled off to lick one of his fingers. He got it good and slick before he gently worked it inside Jesper. He hoped it would be enough since they weren't inside the house were the oil was.

"Yes!" Jesper wailed arching his back suddenly.

The worry Klaus was having long forgotten as Jesper groaned for more. Klaus slipped in a second, adding more saliva as he did, and Jesper hissed and fisted his cloak as he was stretched. Klaus kept working his fingers, but moved his other hand to stroke Jesper, trying to ease any discomfort.

"Klaus," Jesper moaned, the sound like a prayer. "Hurry."

Klaus didn't have to be told twice and pushed his fingers in deeper, hitting that certain spot that had Jesper crying out before pulling them out. Jesper felt lightheaded as Klaus pulled away and smiled as he saw him stand up and undo his pants. His cock sprang free once it was able and Jesper groaned just from seeing it. Klaus smirked at him then moved Jesper to sit up right in the sleigh and he stood between his legs. He put each leg in the bend of his arms then spit into his hand to coat his cock as best as he could.

"Relax."

Jesper nodded and Klaus pushed in. It stung a bit, but Klaus kept going, rocking his hips to ease himself inside. Once seated Jesper tugged on Klaus's beard, demanding a kiss, which Klaus eagerly obliged. During that kiss Klaus began to move his hips and Jesper pulled back to moan in pleasure. The angle was a little awkward and Klaus practically held Jesper halfway off the seat, but they managed to make it work for a while.

"I'm slipping! Klaus—shit, I'm gonna fall," Jesper warned as he was pounded into.

Klaus gave a grunt in response and pulled on Jesper's hips, pulling him up against his chest with his cock still deep inside him. Jesper wide-eyed from the sudden change and clung to Klaus as he turned around and sat down on the sleigh himself. Jesper felt himself melting at the change of position and found Klaus's cock pressing even more into the spot that he needed.

"Better?" Klaus asked as he kept his hands on Jesper's hips.

"Better."

Jesper groaned and reached back to brace himself on the front of the sleigh. He placed his feet on either side of Klaus and began to push up and slide down on his cock. Klaus moved his hips to ease his efforts and soon Jesper was bouncing and rocking in his lap. Klaus moaned Jesper's name as he felt his orgasm coming and started to buck hard into Jesper. The result was Jesper screaming from the intensity and losing his grip on the sleigh. Klaus was quick to grab at his coat and pull him up. Jesper splayed his hands over Klaus's chest as the man started to buck relentless. His cock rubbed against Klaus's abdomen as he was bounced and he couldn't take it any longer. He buried his face in Klaus's chest as he came hard between them and gave a broken scream of his love's name. Klaus growled as Jesper tightened around him and came deep inside with one last thrust.

When the two finished they both felt boneless, Jesper laid fully on Klaus and Klaus slumped in the sleigh. They rested there for a while, just breathing deep and gathering their wits. Jesper soon let out a hiss and a moan as Klaus's cock slipped out, leaving him hallow, and shivered.

"You okay?" Klaus asked as he put a hand on the small of Jesper's back.

"I feel great and awful all at once," he admitted. "I need a hot bath."

Klaus smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of Jesper's head.

"Alright, I'll carry you inside."

* * *

*****Hope yall liked it as much as I did writing it XD Again, I have needs u.u**


End file.
